


A rose is a rose is a rose

by MintBeck (Papermint310)



Series: By the name of a rose [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, M/M, Magic, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermint310/pseuds/MintBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于一枝玫瑰的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose is a rose is a rose

❀

 

Steve还记得他第一次收到一朵花，也是他第一次见到Bucky的那一天。那时Steve被几个高他几级的小流氓堵在巷子里打得直不起身，出现在巷子口的小小身影比他背后的日光还耀眼，仿佛从天而降的天使。西装革履的Barnes家小少爷撸起袖子打跑了欺软怕硬的小混混，胸前口袋里的那朵鲜花落在了地上，被Steve捡了起来。Bucky笑着说，留着吧。

那是Steve收到过的第一朵花。

Barnes家是布鲁克林最出色的花匠世家，但他们远不只是种植售卖漂亮的花朵而已。传说中，Barnes家是受到眷顾的家族；他们能够把誓言凝成鲜花。挚友之间互赠蒲菊，家人将香石竹放在床头；而布鲁克林的有情人在求婚时都要讨一枝Barnes家的红玫瑰，对爱人许下至死不渝的承诺。彼此忠诚相伴到老的爱人会拥着始终娇艳的红玫瑰离世，而如果爱情泯灭，玫瑰便会枯萎死去。

Sarah Rogers离世的时候，随她一起沉入土地之下的就有这样一枝红玫瑰，凝聚着Joseph Rogers一生的爱。Barnes一家帮助了他为母亲举办葬礼，Bucky不顾他的反对坚持送他回家。Steve有些心烦意乱。他知道这些年Bucky对他有多好，他痛恨自己的无力报偿，更痛恨自己的倔脾气，让Bucky为了照顾他还要花费心思地劝他接受。

天空阴沉沉的，像是要下雨。Steve接过Bucky递过来的钥匙，Bucky一只手握住了他的肩，灰蓝的大眼睛望着他，瞳孔深处饱含着最真挚的情感：“我会陪你到最后的，兄弟。”

Steve深吸了一口气，抬头向他微微一笑。Bucky深深地看了他一眼，低下头，他的另一只手在两人眼前摊开。一小缕风打着旋，细小的灰尘围绕着他手心被逐渐亮起的光芒。光芒散去之后，Bucky的掌心放着一枝长长的红玫瑰。绿茎颀长而挺拔，叶片圆润美丽，花朵的姿态是在刚刚绽放的时刻，每一片花瓣都精妙完美，那最热烈的红色上仿佛还挂着清晨的露水。这是他们见过最美的玫瑰花。

Bucky张开了嘴，却说不出话来。他可完全没预料到这一切。他以最真切的心许下承诺，希望能陪伴自己挚友渡过难关，他本以为会得到一枝蒲菊作为两人友谊的象征，可是上天给了他一朵玫瑰花。这是什么奇怪的玩笑吗？

Steve也愣住了。他看看那朵玫瑰花，又看向了Bucky。Bucky忽然没有勇气和他对视。他收回了搭在Steve肩上的手，唇瓣微微抖动着，终于低声说：“……Steve，这……大概是哪里出了错，我……”他攥紧了玫瑰，动作僵硬地想要掉头离去，但是一只手伸过来，五根纤瘦的手指在他持花的手腕上紧紧合拢。Bucky从来不会跟Steve用太大的力气，他轻轻地挣扎了两下，Steve没放手，他便只能泄气地垂下肩膀，惴惴不安地抬起头。

Steve另一只手抽出了那朵玫瑰，在花瓣上轻轻一吻，露出了他今天最纯粹的一个笑容。Bucky看得呆住了。Steve还捉着他的手，声音很轻但不容置疑地说：

“不要拿走它。它是我的。”

他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着灼热的光芒，让Bucky几乎无法直视，却又移不开目光。

“你也是。”

 

❀

 

Steve睁开眼的第一件事，是伸手摸了摸自己的胸口。

空空如也。

“Bucky!!!”他惊喘着从床上弹起来，慌乱地向四周张望。房间洁净而简单，像是军队医院的高档病房，窗扉半开，微风撩起纱帘。他低下头，终于看到一枝玫瑰放在他的枕边。Steve犹豫着，伸手拿了起来。那是他记忆中的玫瑰，那熟悉的形状，每一片花瓣每一张叶片的模样早就刻在了他心里；只除了一件事——这朵玫瑰是白色的。

纯净的白色。

Steve注视着它，头脑里一片混乱。

他从未听说过褪色的玫瑰。Barnes家的玫瑰只有两种结果，终其一生鲜妍怒放，与爱人合葬，或者因为爱情逝去而凋零枯萎，泯为烟尘。

可他手心的这朵白玫瑰，仍然一副盛放之姿，仿佛从出生便是这样彻头彻尾的白色；仿佛记忆里那明亮张扬的红只是一场幻觉。

一个女特工推门走了进来。

这是二十一世纪。

他的过去，他的玫瑰，他一生最爱的人，都和那场战争一起成为了回忆，写在墨水印刷的历史书上，刻在冰冷的大理石上。他本不该带着温热的体温醒来，但这不是他的选择。

Steve只选择了将那朵玫瑰小心地放在胸口，藏在制服里面。

复仇者的同伴们都见过他拿着那朵白玫瑰发呆。Barnes夫妇在Bucky离世后不久就相继去世了，Rebecca和其他的孩子们在数年后搬离了纽约。七十年过去，当年多少的不朽都埋入了尘土，Barnes家族的故事也被遗忘。别人只是以为他很喜欢白玫瑰花，以为他在想念七十年前错过的女孩。

只有Steve知道，曾经的红色有多么鲜艳温暖，如今的白色就有多冰冷疏离。Bucky把它送给自己的那天，天空和墙壁的颜色都灰蒙蒙的，那朵玫瑰的红是视野里最绚烂夺目的色彩，深深刺痛了他的双眼；而今他坐在穿着五颜六色的超级英雄中间，身处灯红酒绿的曼哈顿，这抹白色却更令他眼眶干涩。

Natasha是唯一一个注意到他的白玫瑰从未凋谢枯萎、始终是同一枝花的人。Steve对那枝玫瑰看得太紧，复仇者们知道分寸，并不去触碰它。但Natasha可以判断得出，Steve的玫瑰从头到尾都是同一朵，而且并不是假花。

一朵穿越时间、永不凋谢的玫瑰。Steve Rogers的生平过往都被写在了史密森学会博物馆的展板上，只有这枝玫瑰是他的秘密。即使是Natasha这样的顶级特工，也撬不开他的嘴。Steve对待她没完没了的介绍女友几乎是纵容地一笑置之，她心知他一句都没听进去过。

直到桥上一战，她才终于一窥那个和Steve“有过共同的生活经历的人”的面目——Bucky Barnes。Steve Rogers到底是一个太诚实的人。Natasha看着他失魂落魄的脸，一句“那都不是你的错”竟然如此苍白无力。

❀

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自Sacred Emily，by Gertrude Stein.  
> 脑洞是读了一篇童话Princess Rose & the Golden Bird之后想到的，如有雷同纯属意外


End file.
